Darkwolf
by The-Darkwolf-joa
Summary: la historia de un joven licantropo que se enrieda en un lio amoroso el cual puede llevarlo a recorrer rincones insospechados de su propio corazon... tal vez no sea un monstruo del todo johnXmoon forever
1. Capitulo 1: Dias no tan normales

aviso: esta historia es 100% mia, si esta en una categoria es porque no habia una para los que no eran fans de alguna cosa, todos los personajes pertenecen a joaquin cornelatti y so copia parcial o total sera notificada a los administradores :D ahora si iniciemos!

capitulo 1: Dias no tan normales

cuando el despertador sono, un bulto en la cama de acolchados azulados se movio lentamente, como cuando uno se despierta de un sueño tranquilo y bello al cual le gustaria regresar, dejo ver que ese bulto era un muchacho despeinado de cabellos y ojos cafes

-Diablos!- murmuro jonh ravioso- esta porqueria volvio a sonar tarde de nuevo- se puso su ropa, un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca, jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas de un negro con cordones blancos, y tomo su mp3 plantandose uno de sus audriculares en el oido derecho, seguramente para escuchar con el izquierdo por si acaso llegase a pasar algo.

Salio de su casa apresurado con una tostada un poco quemada en la boca, no se despidio de nadie ya que vivia solo desde hace algun tiempo - ya comere algo mas nutritivo cuando llegue- penso para si mismo al sentir el sabor agrio de la tostada quemada que lanzo a unas aves que habia en una esquina de la calle. Espero el bus como cualquier persona normal lo haria el paisaje era bello, un gran parque pero no veia que atras de el habia un grafiti de un gran angel gotico encapuchado, con 2 grandes alas, tenia un extraño tapado negro que le cubria hasta los pies y una mascara mitad negra y mitad blanca... la precision del artista no tenia presedentes, las plumas blancas y puras en la figura negra encajaban de alguna extraña manera, el unico problema en aquel dibujo era que al estar echo en una pared de ladrillos deformaban un poco el dibujo.

El bus se detubo en el lugar donde jonh se encontraba, subieron otras 8 o 9 personas junto a el, pero ninguna destacaba excepto un hombre calvo de traje y corbata que llevava a una pequeña niña que vestia un vestidito de color rosa, lucia un par de coletas y no superaba los 6 años, seguramente era su hija.

Jonh tomo asiento en el medio del bus quedando su mirada a la ventana mientras que en el mp3 sonaba el inicio de my world de 3 doors down; el recorrido habra sido de media hora... cuarenta minutos a mas tardar, en los ultimos instantes se levanto de su haciento y se acerco a la puerta para tener ventaja al salir, al parecer alguien pensaba hacer lo mismo que el ya que una muchacha de ropas negras, una tez blanca, uñas negras y largos cabellos que cubria uno de sus ojos se encontraba parada a su lado mientras mascaba algun dulce, basicamente era una chica **emo **

-¿que tanto me miras?- le dijo ella dirijiendole una mirada sin sentimiento alguno, mientras su voz reflejaba frialdad pura- ¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?-

jonh se quedo frio, no sabia que responder ante eso, pero si seguia asi quedaria como un total idiota

-emmm... disculpa-le respondio en un tono penoso y movio su mirada a la puerta, la cual se abrio cuando el bus se detubo, ella bajo primero y el detras de ella, despues emprendio su marcha al colegio.

"no paso ni un minuto en el que escucho un grito femenino y unos forcejeos, como si ubiese algun tipo de pelea"

-carajo- no lo penso 2 veces y corrio hacia el origen de aquel sonido, pero lo primero que se encontro fue un duro puño que lo golpeo a traicion en medio de la cara, despues de eso se levanto con velocidad, y se encontro con aquella chica emo que era sostenida por un sujeto mientras otros 2 se dirijian a el...

"los sujetos pensaron que la tenian facil pero de un momento a otro john golpeo a uno de ellos en el estomago, eso causo que uno de los agresores cayera al piso falto de aire, el otro aprovecho eso para darle un golpe con una vara en medio de la cabeza, pero devido a un movimiento rapido, la vara dio en el hombro de john, y con el otro brazo john le proporciono un golpe seco en el menton, casi se pudo ver el fluido carmesi caer de la boca del agresor"

-la muchacha...- dijo en un susurro suave john mientras su rostro se volvio sombrio, el atacante empujo a la muchacha hacia adelante y comenzo a salir corriendo-nada de eso...-john tomo la tapa de un tubo de basura y la lanzo a los pies del enemigo, este devido a la perdida del equilibrio dio con la cara de lleno en el piso, basicamente los 3 atacantes se hallaban en sus dulces sueños...

"john escucho ruidos de patrullas y unos uniformados arribaron la escena del *crimen*, el al ver a los policias no lo penso 2 veces, piso un contenedor de basura y salto la reja, dando una vuelta en el aire y tocando el piso mientras comensaba a correr, era como si el fuera el delincuente, la muchacha salio detras de el pero un testigo le explico todo a los azules... uno de tez oscura dijo que seria mejor dejar uir al ***heroe*** "

-parece que no me siguen- penso john y comenzo a caminar con mas tranquilidad, o eso intento ya que un pie salio de la nada, interviniendo su camino y haciendole caer en un charco de agua... pero no se trataba de un charco cualquiera, ya que no era de agua tan limpia, sino de los desperdicios generados por un contenedor cercano, para cuando giro su mirada solo se encontro con la muchacha **emo,** que habia salvado hace rato- esta no es la forma correcta de agradecerle a tu heroe- le dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba aquella suciedad de su rostro, la cual le causaba total repugnancia

-no eres un heroe- susurro ella- eres un tipo que pasaba por alli y me salvo... nada mas- acomodo sus cabellos que cubrian su rostro he iso un gesto de desgano, pero gracias a aquel gesto su rostro pudo ser visto... lucia un par de bellos ojos de color pardo, muy oscuros pero guardaban una cierta bellesa en el interior

"john ignoro a la muchacha y comenzo a caminar por aquellos callejones, ella lo siguio por detras a unos 3 pasos de distancia, mas o menos lo que mide una mano extendida"

-porque me sigues?- giro su rostro y miro a la muchacha

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer- le respondio ella con una sonrisa burlona escondida bajo su mechon de cabellos...

"john y la muchacha se dirigieron al instituto, pero a causa del olor de john y la vestimenta de la muchacha el portero no les dejo pasar ya que el lugar tenia ciertas reglas... al cabo de un tiempo comenzo a llover y la lluvia se volvia mas ,y mas violenta por lo cual ambos jovenes se subieron al primer bus que encontraron"

-hueles a perro muerto- ella iso un jesto burlon tapandose la nariz, el le respondio con un ja..ja totalmente sarcastico-soy Moon- le susurro ella a modo de presentacion

-soy john- le dijo el

-porque isiste lo de hace rato?- le dijo ella

-a que te refieres?- respondio el con una amable tranquilidad

-a lo de esos tipos...- le susurro ella- podrian haberte matado...

-el no iva a hacer nada, iva con matones por lo que deduje que era un cobarde, no tendria el valor para matarme- susurro el demostrando ser una persona calculadora, y aunque ella no se creyo toda la explicacion de algo estaba segura,ese chico no tenia todos sus tornillos ajustados, o como quieran decirlo, el chiste era que estaba medio loco.

John desperto una media hora despues tarde, se habia dormitado por el suave y viejo asiento del autobus, Moon se habia ido hacia rato, pero sentia una irritacion en el braso izquierdo, cuando miro se dio cuenta que tenia un numero telefonico escrito alli, y un recuadro que decia llamame...

Cuando llego a su casa tomo su celular que habia olvidado en su mesa de noche y marco en numero que tenia en su brazo, escucho el tono de espera y luego de unos segundos la llamada fue atendida

-¿Si?- dijo una voz femenina al telefono

-soy yo- dijo el chico tratando de parecer lo mas serio posible- soy john...-

-ah! John-dijo en un tono de sorpresa- porque tan serio?- dijo divertida al telefono

"la personalidad de la chica habia cambiado en un 100%, eso preocupo a john ya que si una persona sufria un cambio tan rapido de personalidad, o pasaba algo o era una broma"

-que quieres de mi?- dijo en un tono irritable pero menancolico, ella se ofendio ante su reaccion.

-eres un invec...- se escucharon diversos ruidos desde el telefono de john, como si las cosas se cayeran... luego el tono de desconectado llego

"a la mañana siguiente"

Las marcas del terror se mesclavan con el olor a sangre y pino que conotaba el bosque, cuerpos cercenados por todas partes, en los pisos o incluso colgando de los arboles, un guardabosques los habia encontrado, y media hora despues la policia estaba alli

-ya es la segunda vez en el mes que esto ocurre- dijo un policia usando lentes oscuros, como si fuese una especie de fan de csi miami

-si lo se- dijo un policia afroamericano, ambos escucharon un sonido proveniente del bosque, pero solo vieron a un joven tambaleante, con una herida en la mejilla isquierda, como un rasguño, nada mas, grandes sombras cubrian su rostro, pero se veia en su ropa que estaba envuelto en sangres, una sudadera de algun grupo de rock cubierta en sangre, tambaleando y sujetandose el hombro derecho camino hacia la luz, dejando ver cabellos pardos y ojos del mismo color pero demacrados, como si ubiese sufrido agonia toda la noche, era john pero cuando el oficial el muchacho se desplomo en el piso dejando ver una herida vertical en su espalda, como un grupo de garras

-llama a una ambulancia ¡AHORA!- grito el policia de tez oscura al sujetar con sus propias manos al joven moribundo...


	2. Capitulo 2: un lobo loco

Capitulo 2: un lobo loco

hospital psiquiatrico "cielo resplandeciente" unas 3 semanas despues...

El hospital psiquiatrico "cielo resplandeciente" no era mas que un espejo roto sobre su propio nombre, con malesa rodeando sus muros grises tenia un aspecto mas a una prision que a un hospital psiquiatrico, con altas rejas y un gran muro que mantenia a sus residentes adentro.

Dentro de este lugar hay gente que por diversos motivos fue transferida de su lugar inicial, casi siempre por ser casos extremos...

Pero no estamos aqui por eso, dentro de estos muros corroidos y agrietados, se encuentra un joven que no habla, ya lo conocimos antes...

Un cuarto acolchado, un bulto con cabellos pardos tirado en el piso, con una camisa de fuerza que limitaba sus movimientos, se trataba de un chico de no mas de 19 años.

El carcelero... digo el enfermero golpeo la puerta y entro, el ruido saco de sus profundos sueños al muchacho, el enfermero se sento en el piso e instalo un pequeño banco donde poso un vaso de plastico con unas medicinas y otro con agua, el chico se sento frente al enfermero, mirandolo pero como si no lo viese a el, sino al orizonte, y no salio de su trance hasta que el enfermero le retiro la camisa de fuerza, luego de eso el joven miro las medicinas, un corto rato y las tomo, seguidas del agua

-¿hoy tampoco hablaras o no lycan?-dijo el enfermero mirando a john, el muchacho solo se limito a mover su cabeza en forma de negacion...

-¿sabes john?- el enfermero volvio a hablar- aunque seas "mudo" das buena connversacion-bromeo el enfermero, john solo arqueo sus labios para generar una sutil sonrisa, pero se perdio con la lentitud con la cual habia salido antes, otro ruido saco a los 2 de sus pensamientos, un telefono celular sono, el enfermero contesto, se trataba de su hijo o algo asi- ¡tu madre te ha dicho que no!- le grito al telefono olvidandose de john, mientras el chico poso sus ojos en aquel aparato, el enfermero colgo y solo se encontro con la cara de loco que puso john, con la mirada fija hacia el telefono, ya que en ese momento era lo unico que le importaba

-¿lo quieres?-pregunto el enfermero, a lo que john contesto con un suave movimiento de cabeza, el enfermero extrañado se lo dio a mano extendida, mientras que john lo tomo con delicadesa, marco cierto numero y apreto el boton de llamada, unos instantes mas tarde se escucho una voz femenina

-¿quien habla?-dijo una voz almidonada al telefono

-necesito que vengas por mi...-dijo el chico

"2 horas despues"

Un auto se habia estacionado afuera de la instintucion mental, loquero o casa de la risa (como mejor les paresca), 2 jovencitas se bajaron del auto, el cual era un Audi A5, color rojo y vidrios oscurecidos, ecepto el delantero y el trasero, una de las chicas tenia un cabello medio rojiso, un pardo rojiso mejor dicho, mientras la otra con labios negros vestia de luto, mientras que la castaño-rojiso llevava colores vivos en su ropa

-no se como me convensiste de esto- dijo la muchacha de colores vivos

-porque te dije que le diria a papa que el golpe del auto no lo hisieron los supuestos "ladrones"-respondio moon mientras movia sus labios con sutileza- vamos no creo que john te lastime- bromeo asustando a su hermana

-esta bien pero al primer signo de locura pego la vuelta y lo dejo aqui- la idea de llevar a un paciente psiquiatrico en el auto de su padre le era terrorifica

-vamos stephanie, el haria lo mismo por mi- respondio moon, stephanie ya no podia decir nada en contra de eso...

"Carretera... media hora despues"

John iva dormido en el asiento trasero, stephanie conducia el auto, mientras moon jugaba con la lista de reproduccion de el mp3 de john, se detubo en la cancion life for today, lo que no notaron era que 2 motociclistas ivan siguiendolas de muy cerca con unas harleys, uno de ellos acelero y se acerco al auto y le iso señas para que se detubiese, a lo cual stephanie no iso caso ya que el casco no le dejaba ver su cara, lo cual le generaba algo de miedo, pero lo peor fue cuando le apunto con un arma, la chica aterrorisada dio un volantaso, lo que iso que el auto golpeara la rueda trasera de la motocicleta, lo cual iso caer al motociclista.

Todo parecia ir bien hasta que el otro disparo su propia arma, el disparo atravezo el vidrio trasero y salio por el parabrisas sin herir a nadie, moon dio un grito y stephanie dio un volantazo, el auto comenso a dar tumbos, al principio en el aire y luego en el suelo, john desperto de su sueño pero tenia un aspecto sombrio, el auto se detubo, ambas chicas se habian herido, stephanie habia tenido un traumatismo en la cabeza, por lo que se desmayo al instante, la puerta salio disparada por una patada de john, lo cual era ilogico ya que habia estado intacta, moon podia verlo todo, pero el accidente la habia dejado somnolienta y con algunos pequeños rascuños en la cara... aqui es donde la cosa se pone fea...

John salio de el auto, una luna sonriente se encontraba en el cielo, las corneas del muchacho se tornaron amarillas mesclandose con el iris, dejando un pequeño aro maron rodeando a la puila como si fuese un eclipse solar completo, la temperatura de su cuero subio, se odia notar por la tonalidad rojisa que esta tomo, sus musculos se agrandaron, un pelaje negro le habia cubierto todo el cuerpo destruyendo toda su ropa a ecepcion de sus pantalones, los cuales aun se sostenian aunque algo rajados en algunas zonas, una larga cola de color negro le crecio, sus colmillos orejas cambiaron de formas, se alargaron y se cubrieron de un pelage negro como el resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas se ajustaron a su nuevo cuerpo, sus labios provocaron un aullido de dolor mientras se modificaban y tomaban la forma de un ocico, cayo asi al piso en 4 patas, se habia convertido en una especie de fiera que parecia un lobo... pero era el doble de grande de lo normal

-cuantas personas han matado... a cuantas mujeres han violado como pensaban hacerlo ahora? Susurro en una voz terrorifica, era la mescla de griñidos y una voz siniestra que habia sustituido a la dulce voz de john... estaba claro aquella bestia no era john... podria desirse que era como una especie de lado oscuro... el otro lado de un espejo...

-c-como lo sabes?- grito el motociclista que habia sido derribado de la moto, el lente transparente reflejaba una mirada de terror, el monstruo miro al motociclista a los ojos y dio una sonrisa maliciosa-

-respuesta equivocada-comenzo a caminar hacia el motociclista lentamente, este otro dio 3 disparos a la cabeza del monstruo, el cual cayo al suelo, el motociclista sonrio y camino a su moto, pero un ruido lo aterroriso, el monstruo se levanto con facilidad del piso, y comenzo a correr hacia el en 4 patas

"el motociclista acelero su moto a fondo, la cual salio con una velocidad brutal, su compañero habia visto la escena y salio tambien a toda velocidad, al cabo de algunos kilometros se detubieron, miraron hacia atras y el monstruo no parecia perseguirlo"

-que ha sido eso?- pregunto uno

-que crees tu? Es un monstruo... te dije que existian- se podia notar como las manos del motociclista temblaban

-en el blanco- dijo una voz terrorifica, los 2 aceleraron de golpe pero el monstruo estaba en su camino, cayeron rodando en un precipicio debido al choque, fue una muerte lenta y seca

El monstruo regreso al auto, moon se habia desmayado, aquel lobo oscuro cargo a las 2 muchachas con mucho cuidado en su espalda... despues nada... moon y stephanie habian despertado en un hospital pero de john no habia ni un rastro.


	3. Capitulo 2: un lobo locoversionoriginal

Capitulo 2: un lobo loco

hospital psiquiatrico "cielo resplandeciente" unas 3 semanas despues...

El hospital psiquiatrico "cielo resplandeciente" no era mas que un espejo roto sobre su propio nombre, con malesa rodeando sus muros grises tenia un aspecto mas a una prision que a un hospital psiquiatrico, con altas rejas y un gran muro que mantenia a sus residentes adentro.

Dentro de este lugar hay gente que por diversos motivos fue transferida de su lugar inicial, casi siempre por ser casos extremos...

Pero no estamos aqui por eso, dentro de estos muros corroidos y agrietados, se encuentra un joven que no habla, ya lo conocimos antes...

Un cuarto acolchado, un bulto con cabellos pardos tirado en el piso, con una camisa de fuerza que limitaba sus movimientos, se trataba de un chico de no mas de 19 años.

El carcelero... digo el enfermero golpeo la puerta y entro, el ruido saco de sus profundos sueños al muchacho, el enfermero se sento en el piso e instalo un pequeño banco donde poso un vaso de plastico con unas medicinas y otro con agua, el chico se sento frente al enfermero, mirandolo pero como si no lo viese a el, sino al orizonte, y no salio de su trance hasta que el enfermero le retiro la camisa de fuerza, luego de eso el joven miro las medicinas, un corto rato y las tomo, seguidas del agua

-¿hoy tampoco hablaras o no lycan?-dijo el enfermero mirando a john, el muchacho solo se limito a mover su cabeza en forma de negacion...

-¿sabes john?- el enfermero volvio a hablar- aunque seas "mudo" das buena connversacion-bromeo el enfermero, john solo arqueo sus labios para generar una sutil sonrisa, pero se perdio con la lentitud con la cual habia salido antes, otro ruido saco a los 2 de sus pensamientos, un telefono celular sono, el enfermero contesto, se trataba de su hijo o algo asi- ¡tu madre te ha dicho que no!- le grito al telefono olvidandose de john, mientras el chico poso sus ojos en aquel aparato, el enfermero colgo y solo se encontro con la cara de loco que puso john, con la mirada fija hacia el telefono, ya que en ese momento era lo unico que le importaba

-¿lo quieres?-pregunto el enfermero, a lo que john contesto con un suave movimiento de cabeza, el enfermero extrañado se lo dio a mano extendida, mientras que john lo tomo con delicadesa, marco cierto numero y apreto el boton de llamada, unos instantes mas tarde se escucho una voz femenina

-¿quien habla?-dijo una voz almidonada al telefono

-necesito que vengas por mi...-dijo el chico

"2 horas despues"

Un auto se habia estacionado afuera de la instintucion mental, loquero o casa de la risa (como mejor les paresca), 2 jovencitas se bajaron del auto, el cual era un Audi A5, color rojo y vidrios oscurecidos, ecepto el delantero y el trasero, una de las chicas tenia un cabello medio rojiso, un pardo rojiso mejor dicho, mientras la otra con labios negros vestia de luto, mientras que la castaño-rojiso llevava colores vivos en su ropa

-no se como me convensiste de esto- dijo la muchacha de colores vivos

-porque te dije que le diria a papa que el golpe del auto no lo hisieron los supuestos "ladrones"-respondio moon mientras movia sus labios con sutileza- vamos no creo que john te lastime- bromeo asustando a su hermana

-esta bien pero al primer signo de locura pego la vuelta y lo dejo aqui- la idea de llevar a un paciente psiquiatrico en el auto de su padre le era terrorifica

-vamos stephanie, el haria lo mismo por mi- respondio moon, stephanie ya no podia decir nada en contra de eso...

"Carretera... media hora despues"

John iva dormido en el asiento trasero, stephanie conducia el auto, mientras moon jugaba con la lista de reproduccion de el mp3 de john, se detubo en la cancion life for today, lo que no notaron era que 2 motociclistas ivan siguiendolas de muy cerca con unas harleys, uno de ellos acelero y se acerco al auto y le iso señas para que se detubiese, a lo cual stephanie no iso caso ya que el casco no le dejaba ver su cara, lo cual le generaba algo de miedo, pero lo peor fue cuando le apunto con un arma, la chica aterrorisada dio un volantaso, lo que iso que el auto golpeara la rueda trasera de la motocicleta, lo cual iso caer al motociclista.

Todo parecia ir bien hasta que el otro disparo su propia arma, el disparo atravezo el vidrio trasero y salio por el parabrisas sin herir a nadie, moon dio un grito y stephanie dio un volantazo, el auto comenso a dar tumbos, al principio en el aire y luego en el suelo, john desperto de su sueño pero tenia un aspecto sombrio, el auto se detubo, ambas chicas se habian herido, stephanie habia tenido un traumatismo en la cabeza, por lo que se desmayo al instante, la puerta salio disparada por una patada de john, lo cual era ilogico ya que habia estado intacta, moon podia verlo todo, pero el accidente la habia dejado somnolienta y con algunos pequeños rascuños en la cara... aqui es donde la cosa se pone fea...

John salio de el auto, una luna sonriente se hallaba en el cielo, sus corneas se tornaron amarillas, su piel se enrojecio y tomo una temperatura alta, los colmillos se le extendieron, sus pupilas se dilataron, dejando al iris como un eclipse de sol de disco completo sus musculos se agrandaron, un pelage negro le cubrio todo el cuerpo, destruyendo su ropa ecepto sus pantalones los cuales solo se rajaron un poco en las orillas, una larga cola de color negro le crecio, sus orejas cambiaron de forma... se habia convertido en una fiera mitad hombre y mitad lobo.

El motociclista que se allaba en el suelo no podia creerlo, queria correr pero sus pies no le respondian, opto por lo mas logico y le disparo a aquel monstruo entre los ojos, una y otra vez pero este ni se inmuto, las balas salian de la herida y esta se cerraba.

El monstruo tomo al motociclista por la chaqueta y con un puño cerrado lo miro con odio

-cuanta gente has matado por unos miseros centavos y a cuantas mujeres has violado para saciar tu lujuria?- su voz era terrorifica, mesclava una especie de gruñidos, una voz grueza y siniestra, estaba muy claro que esta cosa ya no era john

-como sabes de eso?-el sonido de los gritos del motociclista rezonaban desde el casco, estaba aterrorisado, el monstruo miro el lente transparente y dio una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de sus ojos amarillos eclipsados

-respuesta equivocada-el puño lleno de garras atravezo el casco, luego la piel y el craneo, para salir del otro lado, lleno de plastico, huesos y pequeños fragmentos del cerebro del motociclista, el compañero de este estaba aterrorisado, dio media vuelta he intento huir. No habia llegadoal km y medio cuando se encontro con un chico semi-desnudo en medio de la carretera, intento atropellarlo pero se convirtio en un monstruo.

Tomo del cuello al motociclista, haciendo que la motocicleta siguiese su curso hasta estrellarse contra un arboly quedar destruida-no mates, tengo esposa y 2 niños- dijo el motociclista aterrorisado

-mientes – dijo el monstruo, el motociclista se desespero porque su mentira habia sido descubierta, inutilmente intento safarse, pero el monstruo puso una sonrisa maliciosa- reunete con ti amigo- despues de eso atravezo el pecho del motociclista con su mano sacando asi el corazon de este por el otro lado, el cual dejo caer en el piso, volvio al auto y noto que moon se habia desmayado, seguramente por el accidente, elhombre lobo se cargo a las 2 chicas en los hombros... despues nada moon y stephanie habian despertado en un hospital pero de john no habia ni un rastro.


	4. capitulo 3: El lobo y el vampiro

Off: este capitulo se debe leer despues de la version original del 2, aunque encaja con las 2 versiones queda mejor con la original (es decir cuando john mata a los motociclistas al perder el dominio sobre su lado salvaje)

Capitulo 3: EL lobo y el vampiro

"residencia rose... la casa de moon "

"se podia visualisar en la sala a moon y stephanie discutiendo por algo que habia pasado, seguramente lo de la carretera"

-se lo que vi stephanie, un animal salvaje mato a esos motociclistas-dijo moon, tenia la necesidad de incubrira john, no sabia porque pero algo en su corazon asi lo mandava- no puede haber animales de ese tipo tan lejos del bosque-dijo stephanie

-es la unica opcion logica- moon salio de su casa con una cara de desagrado, saco una pequeña cosa negra de su bolsillo, era el mp3 de john, su unica coneccion con el, su mente le decia que se desaciese de eso pero por alguna razon no lo iso.

Tomo el auto bus que la llevaria a la competencia anual de arte callejero en la plaza la cual asistia año tras año desde que entro en la adolescencia, llego al lugar, pero al bajar del bus se sorprendio, ya que al otro lado de la plaza pudo visualizar a un muchacho vestido totalmente de negro, con los ojos demacrados, como si no hubiese dormido por varias noches, ella comenzo a correr hacia el, pero una multitud de personas se atravezo en su camino mientras observaban el arte, para cuando se disiparon john habia desaparecido, recorrio el parque en busqueda del joven, pero parecia que el destino tenia otra direccion para ella, o al menos eso penso ya que escucho varios ruidos, vio un camion que perdio el control y iva directamente hacia ella, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero un olor a cenisas nublo sus pensamientos y para cuando volvio a abrilos se encontraba en un lugar completamente alejado, giro su cabeza se encontro en una terraza, pero los edificios la rodeaban probocando asi una escases de sol, volvio a girarse y vio a un encapuchado, con una tunica totalmente negra, parecida a la del angel emo en la estacion de bus, pero a diferencia del angel, el encapuchado llevaba una mascara blanca y negra, con lineas dibujadas

-creo que te salve de milagro- dijo el encapuchado

moon aun no entendia que habia pasado, pero sabia que era algo "superhumano", en ese instante recordo a jonh, la puerta del auto volando y los motosiclistas muertos.

Habria sido un pensamiento largo, tan largo que no se habia dado cuenta de que su "salvador" la llevo a otro lugar,muy distinto a la terraza

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto recobrando la nocion del tiempo, ese lugar era aun mas oscuro que la terraza, se trataba de un callejon en el cual no se podia ver la calle, era un lugar muy oscuro, desprovisto de luz, alli el encapuchado se quito el tapado, dejando ver que llevaba unas ropas grises, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas de color gris, se quito tambien la mascara, dejando ver que era un muchacho palido de ojos negros,casi por un segundo viola imagen sonriente de jonh sobre el rostro del otro muchacho, pero se dio cuenta de que aunque tubiesen ese parentesco sobrenatural eran 2 personas (o lo que fuesen) distintas

-mi nombre es Sam-dijo el chico de ojos negros y piel palida

-yo soy moon- dijo la chica

de un momento a otro la tonalidad de los ojos del muchacho cambio, volviendose el iris de un color rojo carmesi, se acerco a la chica, ella iso lo mismo, no porque ella quisiese, sino porque algo la obligaba, como si no controlase su cuerpo, esa fuerza la llevava lentamente a los labios del chico, pero en vez de besarla, el muchacho mostro 2 grandes colmillos, descubrio el cuello de la muchacha.

Moon sintio que algo la tomo de los hombros y la jalo hacia atras, podia sentir la respiracion de alguien, y el roze de su espalda con el cuerpo de su nuevo salvador le iso desubrir que era un chico, un chico que tenia las manos mas calidas de lo normal.

-¿otra vez jugando con la hipnosis samy?- moon reconocio esa voz, una voz que conocia tan poco pero que jamaz olvidaria, la voz de john-ten cuidado Moon, este sujeto es "peligroso"- dijo john poniendose entre ella y el vampiro

-¿siempre acabando con mi diversion no cachorro?-dijo sam volviendose a cubrir con la tunica

-claro- le sonrio jonh- ademas no puedo dejar que te comas a una buena amiga-las palabras de john sorprendieron a moon, nunca nadie le habia llamado, la unica persona con la que habia podido contar desde el inicio de su corta existencia era su hermana, pero aqui tenia a un chico dispuesto a entregar su vida para salvarla

-john ¿que es lo que pasa aqui?- dijo moon, john sabia que ella lo habia visto en su forma "salvaje" por lo cual no se iria con vuelas- el es un vampiro y yo un hombre lobo- john sonrio, si moon no le ubiese visto esa aterradora noche, hubiera pensado que era un chiste de mal gusto-

-¿asi que le has ablado sobre los "nuestros" no?, ahora tengo un motivo para despellejarla- sam se lamio los labios por debajo de la mascara, se podia notar en su propia actitud y su voz la adiccion que tenia, la adiccion a la sangre

john cambio su temperamento, paso de un muchacho sonriente a uno decidido, con los ojos en la mira, proteger a moon... la unica razon que lo habia llevado a esa situacion...

-la tocaras sobre mi frio cadaver- john se puso a la defensiva y se pudo oir una risa proviniente de la mascara de sam, el chico lobo cambio la quimica de su cuerpo, su temperatura subio, sus ojos cambiaron, pareciendose al monstruo de aquella noche, eclipsados, le salieron colmillos, garras en la punta de sus dedos, una larga cola de color negro y sus orejas crecieron un poco, cubriendose de un pelaje oscuro, eran identicas a lasde un lobo- no voy a dejar que llegues a ella!- grito con fiereza, casi en un aullido

moon no podia creer aun lo que pasaba, 2 "chicos" peleaban por ella, el sueño de toda colegiala, si no fuera porque uno queria salvarla y el otro "comersela".

-dejemos las palabras- dijo sam irritado y corrio hacia john mientras dejaba caer la mascara, el chico lobo iso lo mismo mientras preparaba sus garras, cada vez corrian mas rapido hasta que chocaron, john clavo sus garras en los hombros del vampiro, mientras que este undio los colmillos en el cuello de john, pero no bebio su sangre sino que los retiro sin cerrar la boca, ocacionandole asi una herida profunda que habia rozado la carotida, despues de eso john lo golpeo con un puño cerrado que lo tiro a una zona mas profunda del callejon, giro hacia moon

-que haces aun aqui? Vete- grito john mientras corria hacia la zona donde sam habia debido caer, moon se oculto dentro de un gran contenedor de basura.

John llego hacia donde debia estar el vampiro pero no habia nadie, afino sus oidos para poder escuchar cualquier ruido. Sus oidos captaron un paso en un charco cercano, habrio sus ojos de golpe pero no fue suficientemente rapido como para evadir el golpe del vampiro, lo habia golpeado con una especie de garrote, pero este tenia algo en particular, pequeños fragmentos de algun metal extraño

-plata- dijo john levantandose con dificultad mientras se alejaba lo mas que podia de aquel mineral que diezmaba sus fuerzas

-si- dijo a modo de burla aquel encapuchado- no sabes cuando puedes toparte con un lobo asi que suelo llevarlo por si acaso- sonrio y le dio otro golpe con el palo, lo cual dejo somnoliento a el chico lobo- eso es todo lo que tienes?- sonrio sam y arrastro al lobo hacia donde habian estado antes, cerca del contenedor, moon lo habrio un poco y podia ver la mirada de locura que tenia sam al golpear a john con aquel garrote, lo vio levantar el garrote lo mas posible, podia ver a john desmayado sentado con la sangre cayendo de su cuerpo, principalmente de la cabeza, cuando comenzo a bajar el garrote a gran velocidad moon grito y el contenedor se abrio por si solo por una especie de onda blanca que salio del lugar, la cual golpeo al vampiro y lo tiro lejos provocandole muchas quemaduras ya que la luz de esa onda era casi tan intenza como los rayos del sol, moon ignoro todo aquello y se acerco a john, tiro lejos aquel garrote y le dio ligeras palmaditas para que despertase- estas bien?- le pregunto el a ella al abrir los ojos, ella solo se rio de una manera que no lo habia echo antes, pero recordo al vampiro- debemos salir de aqui john, el podria...- para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, sam habia tomado del cuello a moon y la habia arrojado al piso-maldita...- volvio a arremeter contra ella en un salto, mientras las uñas de sus manos crecian quedando casi tan afiladas como las garras de john , pero john se interpuso en el camino, con una mirada de ira, aun mayor que la que tubo con los motociclistas, las garras le atravesaron el pecho, pero tomo la mano del vampiro y la retiro de su cuerpo, una vez que salio las heridas del lobo comensaron a cerrarse, un aura negra le cubria el cuerpo, lo lanzo contra una pared con toda su fuerza, se pudo ver la gravedad de la herida cuando la pared se lleno de la sangre de sam, el muchacho lobo volvio a saltar hacia el vampiro cayendo sobre el bloqueando su manos con sus rodillas y golpeando su rostro a puño limpio, cada puñetazo hacia brotar sangre de aquel monstruo, pero de un momento a otro el vampiro estallo en cenisas que fueron llevadas por el viento, john golpeo el piso y grito con furia al ver que su enemigo habia escapado, moon corrio hacia john y lo sujeto de los hombros

-calmate john calmate, vuelve a ser ese chico tonto que conoci- moon estaba aterrada, pero sabia que ese no era john , sino que era un "instinto animal puro", john lentamente se calmo, perdiendo aquella transformacion, cuando volvio en si abraso a moon con un sentimiento de pena- lo siento... yo de verdad no soy asi... no quiero ser un monstruo- dijo cerrando los ojos para que sus lagrimas no brotasen, pero era inutil

-tu no eres un monstruo... john...-moon jugueteo con los cabellos del muchacho que se consolaba en su hombro, no podia hacer nada, solo abrasarlo hasta que se calmase... lentamente la penumbra cubrio el lugar y se iso de noche, ya no se podia visualisar el calejon, solo se escuchaba una voz quebrada por el llanto y una suave cancion entonada por una voz femenina.

Fin del capitulo 3.


End file.
